FOTR Alternate Beggining
by Nacho the Greato
Summary: This is the beggining of FOTR from Gandalf's perspective.


Gandalf walked into the cold, stone hall, and he felt a shiver run down his spine. He knew that something wasn't right, but the task must be completed. As he came to the end of the hall, the once familiar spiral staircase was strange and menacing. Slowly he crept up the dark staircase, hearing the sound of every footstep hitting cold, stone floor, and echoing in a symphony that lasted what seemed like forever.

When he reached the top of the staircase the room he once knew well was sinister and ominous. The walls were littered with shining, silver spikes, but the tips were coated with a dark red liquid, but the strangest thing was that Gandalf could hear faint screams and calls for help when he stood by the window. Then he saw something he had not noticed before, a small, tower-like stand, about three feet tall in the middle of the room. While Gandalf was inspecting the stand, he did not notice a man walk in the room.

"Hello old friend," the man said. "Samuran the White, I was wondering where you were," Gandalf replied. "I had some… business to attend to," Samuran said. Then as he walked closer, he seemed to grow taller and formidable, and the expression on his face darkened. "By the way I am not 'Samuran the White' anymore, I now go by 'Samuran of Many Colors.'" Samuran said, gesturing towards his robe. When Gandalf looked closer at his robe, it was not white as it first appeared to be, but many colors which shone more clearly in the light. Samuran explained, "White is the beginning, the starting point, you can't do anything with it unless you take action, so I did. Then I changed my name to 'Samuran of Many Colors.'"

"Samuran, you couldn't have!" Gandalf exclaimed. "There is a new power arising, a power where we use the Ring for good, and you can join us." Samuran offered. "Samuran, you know that the Ring only yields to its master, He Who is Not to Be Named!" Gandalf replied. "Dark Lord Sauron? He is no threat to us now; he is long gone, killed nearly two hundred years ago." Samuran said. "His shadow is reforming in the west, and it will not stop until it gets the Ring. The Ring _must_ be destroyed!" Gandalf exclaimed.

"I see you are not joining my power; that will cost you your life," Samuran said, as lightning blasted out of his staff which was pointing directly at Gandalf. Gandalf leaped to his right, avoiding the lightning, while at the same time shooting a bolt of fire out of his staff. Samuran casually and calmly stepped to his right, barely out of reach of the flames. Then Samuran reached out his empty hand, and Gandalf's staff flew into it. Samuran then pointed both staffs at Gandalf, and blasted a mighty gust of air at Gandalf. Gandalf was thrown on the wall behind him, and landed dangerously close to the spikes. He tried to escape Samuran's grasp, but he was pinned to the wall.

"You will now rot on the top of my tower for all of eternity, unless perhaps I forget why you are here and kill you fast but painfully." Samuran said as he dragged Gandalf to the top of his tower. Then he burst out a laugh so menacing, so terrible that Gandalf felt as if he had another method of torture in store other than starvation. He was afraid that Samuran's laugh would be the last thing he would ever hear and it would haunt him forever; that the terrible laugh would stay with him every minute of the rest of his life.

Gandalf was wrong because that laugh would not be the last thing he would ever hear, and he figured that out that very night when a moth fluttered by. Gandalf looked at the moth and had an idea, so he caught the moth and whispered to it, "Tell Radagast that he has crossed over and the mission was a failure. Make sure he knows I was captured and to send his giant hawk." Then Gandalf let the moth fly off.

The next day was horrible, and the next even worse, but that night Samuran came to visit. "So you're not dead yet? You're much stronger than I thought," Samuran said. "I think I will surprise you many times tonight," Gandalf said as he reached his hand out and commanded his staff back to him. "Goodbye, Samuran," Gandalf said. Then he jumped off the edge of the building into the darkness of the night. Samuran rushed over to the edge just in time to see Gandalf ride off on a giant eagle.


End file.
